Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data analysis and, more specifically, to detecting and scoring potential money laundering activities.
In financial and security investigations an analyst may have to make decisions regarding data items (e.g., individual pieces of information) within a collection of data. For instance, the analyst may have to decide whether an entity data item represents an entity involved in money laundering. However, an individual entity data item, such as a lone device, financial account, or IP address, oftentimes includes insufficient information for the analyst to make such decisions.